


Pressure

by Niko_Net



Category: SpongeBob SquarePants (Cartoon)
Genre: F/M
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2015-08-30
Updated: 2015-08-30
Packaged: 2019-04-18 05:55:11
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 5,208
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/14206554
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Niko_Net/pseuds/Niko_Net
Summary: This based off the episode "Pressure", just read and find out. Contains a little bit of Spandy. (slightly edited)





	Pressure

Ok, this is about the episode, Pressure, what if Sandy didn't take the land insults so well, I'm also going to change a few words? Little bit of Spandy to come.

"Wow, Sandy! You sure proved us wrong, I guess land creatures are better." Spongebob says, then a few air bubbles leave Sandy's nose, then Spongebob grins, "At least until they need to breathe" he slurs the last part, Sandy winks at him, "Yep, won't be long now" Spongebob says while walking around her, "Feeling light headed yet?" he asked "Mm-mm" she answers shaking her head.

"Remember this?" Spongebob asks taking a deep breath in and out, making it more difficult for Sandy to hold her breath, "Hmm?" she hums unsure, her chest was starting to hurt, she needed air, but she also needed to prove that land critters were better than sea critters.

"It's free!" Krabs said taking a deep breath in and out. Sandy then starts to suffocate, her breath became caught up in her throat, she couldn't take much more of this, on the outside she looked fine and dandy, but in the inside, she was dying, her lungs shriveled up to the smallest size possible before her left lung died from the lack of air, breaking off like a leaf on a tree, that hurt, and she couldn't hold her breath any longer.

Sandy gasped for air, but all that surrounded her was water, fowl salt water burned her lungs, as she looked for a way to breath. Sandy then runs to cash register, digging through junk to find a pickle jar, the smell of vinegar was strong, but it was still breathable, it would work until she got home, that's if she could make it that far.

"Stop laughing at me," Sandy shouts out to the guys who had busted out laughing, "I knew it, There was no way some, AIR HEAD was gonna win anything against a water breather!" Krabs said, "See Sandy, I told you sea creatures are better, you don't even belong down here, so why don't you go back to where you belong!" he says walking over to Sandy, none of Spongebob's word had stung her until now, she tried shaking it out of her head, "I, You don't," then all the guys start to laugh, "Sea creatures rule! Water, Water, Water" they all chant, jumping up in the water, fists raised high in the water.

Sandy doesn't say anything, she just turns and walks out of the Krusty Krab, with her tail dragging behind her and her ears dropped, Spongebob, and the guys stop to watch her leave, "See ya later, Landy!" Spongebob shouts, "Yeah, don't let the door hit you on the way out" Squidward shouted, as soon as she walked out the door, they started cheering again.

Sandy walks into her tree dome, by now she was already in tears. Sandy took the pickle jar off her head and took a deep fresh breath, she then looked around her tree dome, it always felt so big, but so small, she felt trapped, with nowhere to go, 'Maybe I really don't belong down here, with those, sea critters,' she thought as she sat down at her picnic table, she then looked up at the shady green tree above her, watching the branches sway from side to side from the artificial breeze, 'I mean, he did say that I don't belong down here, maybe, I should just leave, and go home to a place where people actually care about me,' she thought now looking at the grass beneath her feet, at how soft and beautiful it was, 'but do I really want to leave?' she questioned herself, 'I mean, you did come to know and love this place, you have great friends, I mean Spongebob, no, he doesn't want me here, he said it himself.' She thought, 'At home, I can see all my friends and family, and finally be with my own kind,' she thought sitting strait, 'I can eat real food, instead of fish food,' she said to herself getting more excited, 'I can see ma and pa and my brother Randy,' she smiled standing up, 'They'll be glad to see me,' she said walking to her tree house, 'I don't have to stay here and be laughed at just 'cause I am a land critter, if I move back to Texas, I could strive to be a professor, and I could just leave and forget this place behind,' she said going into her tree, 'I could find that cute guy I left behind so many years ago, and I could see my best friends,' she thought going into her room, and to her bed, she pulled out her suitcases, then she went to her closet to gather her clothes, then she noticed that something was missing, her suit, 'oh right, I don't even have my suit, and that was my last suit and helmet, I can't stay here, even if I wanted to, which, I don't, I'm tired of stupid fish who think they're better than everyone else.' She thought carrying her clothes to the open suitcases.

Later that night

It was closing time at the Krusty Krab, and Krabs was closing the Krusty Krab, "That was some contest earlier me boy, we won, sea creatures are better than land critters," Krabs said putting his claw around Spongebob, Spongebob laughs, "Yeah," he said, "Aye, tell ye what, ya should go see that air head, and remind her that no land lover is better than us land creatures" Krabs said, Spongebob just smiled, "I planned on it," he said, before they parted ways, "I'll see you at work tomorrow, and tell me everything," Krabs said, "Can do Mr. K" Spongebob said as he walked off in the direction of Sandy's tree dome.

At Sandy's

Spongebob stood at Sandy's door, knocking, for at least five minutes, 'Why isn't she answering?' he questioned, 'Oh, maybe she's mad at me, heh heh, I proved her wrong,' he thought as he turned around and started to walk away, until he seen someone waiting at the bus stop, he couldn't really make out who it was until he got closer, 'Oh, there she is,' he thought bringing a smug look to his face.

Sandy was sitting on a bench waiting for her bus to come, it was pretty dark outside, minus the bright street light across the street. Sandy had her eyes closed; night/daydreaming about what she would do once she got to Texas.

She'd go shopping, find one of her favorite land restaurants, somewhere that wouldn't remind her of, 'him', "I see you're still wearing that pickle jar," Spongebob laughs, "I would have thought you would've put a new one on, but hey whatever you're into" he shrugged, Sandy didn't look at him, "I don't see how it was possible for me ta change into another helmet, that was my last one after all, not only was that my last helmet, that was also my last suit." she plainly said while crossing her legs and arms.

"No it wasn't, you have…" "No, I'm serious, in a couple hours, I'll die from suffocation," she said before shrugging, "Not that you'd care." she said not looking at him, "Oh please, you're not going to die, your tree dome is right there, behind us." Spongebob said pointing his thumb to Sandy's tree dome behind him, Sandy didn't say anything she just sighed.

"I told you Sandy, sea creatures are better than land creatures," he said, Sandy rolled her eyes, knowing that he'd bring that up, but she didn't say anything to him.

"Say it Sandy, say I was right that sea creatures are better than land creatures," he said elbowing her, then he noticed her different dress, "Oh, are you going somewhere?" he said, she was just wearing a pair of blue jeans and a purple and black plaid shirt, "Why should I tell y'all? y'all wouldn't care," she said, Spongebob stopped smiling, he was only now starting to see the seriousness of this right now, "Sandy, where are you going?" he asked, in a serious, yet worried tone.

Spongebob walked closer to her, but she picked up a suitcase and slammed it down on the bench so that he couldn't sit there.

Looking at the suitcase, and then at the rest of her suitcases on the floor below her feet, his expression vanished and out came his sad, and worried face, "Sandy, why do you have your suitcases," he asked pointing a shaking finger to the bags he didn't know why, but his eyes started to tear up, but she didn't answer, or look at him, then he noticed that she had never even turned her face to look at him while he was standing there, "Sandy, look at me" he ordered his voice slowly beginning to choke up, he had never been this scared in his life.

"Sandy, please…" he stopped talking when he seen the little sparkle fall from her cheek and into the pickle juice, but when he took a closer look it wasn't pickle juice, usually water couldn't get inside her helmet unless, "Sandy, are you crying?" he asked, Sandy shook her head, "Then, why is there water in that jar?" he asked, she didn't answer.

Sandy rose her wrist to her face to look at her watch, 'The bus will be here in ten minutes,' she thought, "Sandy, look at me!" he shouted snapping her attention to him, and when she looked at him his heart shattered, he hated it when people cried, especially her, "Sandy, why are you crying?" he asked, she didn't answer she just looked away from him, "Why do you have those bags, and where are you going?" he asked demanding an answer.

Sandy quickly turned to face him, "I'm going home!" she shouted at him, she stood up, "I don't even want to talk to ya, can't ya see that? I didn't even want to look at ya." she said, her voice was raised but it was soft, and he still couldn't understand it, "You're going home? You mean for a couple days, right?" he asked, hoping that there would be some relief to that answer.

Sandy shook her head, "No Spongebob, I'm leaving, I'll be back in a week ta get the rest of my things, and than I'll be outta here, forever, and hopefully I won't have to see, or hear you again." She said, it hurt that she didn't ever want to see him again, but "Forever, but, why?" he asked while wiping a tear from his eye, "Because, a land critter like me, doesn't belong down here," she said, her words were like venom to the young sponge, "Sandy, I didn't mean it like that," he said shaking his hands, "Well, that's what y'all said, y'all said that I don't belong down here, and ya know what, y'all are right, I don't belong down here, I belong in Texas, where my real friends and family are, where y'all said that I should go back to, do ya remember that, and so ya know what this is the last time I EVER listen to y'all," she said looking back at her watch.

Spongebob's eyes started to fill up with more tears, "Sandy, please, don't do this," he choked, "Do what? Leave! why not? I mean I'm still JUST a land critter," she said, he hated it when she used his words against him, "Sandy, I'm sorry ok, I was just mad, you know how I get when I get mad, right?" he questioned hugging her, but she just shoved him off of her, "Don't touch me! If y'all didn't mean it, you wouldn't have said it, not only did y'all say it, you also said in front of your friends, and not only that, y'all had the nerve to come here and try to do it again!" she yelled, "Don't tell me y'all didn't mean it." she said, "and ya know what, you're right I don't belong down here." she said as she began to gather her bags.

Spongebob grabbed one of her bags, "Sandy, I'm sorry ok, please Sandy, don't go," he said, "Let go!" she shouted yanking her suit case back, also causing her along with her bags to fall on the ground, her bags bursting open when they met the hard floor, making a mess of clothes.

Sandy growled seeing all her stuff in a big pile, "See what y'all did!" Sandy shouted before she knelt down to pick up her clothes, "Get outta here! Go Home!" she shouted not turning her head towards him, "Sandy…" "Go! Go tell your friends that they win too, tell them that I left too, and that I ain't ever comin back, go, go tell them." "I'm NOT leaving, not without you!" he shouted while grabbing her by her hand, but she yanked it back, "Fine, stay here than, see if I care, I'm going home, whether y'all like it or not." she said before she bent back down to pick up her clothes.

Sandy finally stood up after re packing her bags, she looked at her watch again, 'Two more minutes,' she thought, she smiled, "Sandy, please don't leave me!" Spongebob cried, Sandy didn't answer him, just then the bus pulled up, "Finally," she said aloud, "All aboard" the driver waved from the bus. Sandy walked onto the bus with her suitcase, she still had three more bags outside, "Sandy, please, we can talk about this," he said following her, "There is nothing else I want to say to y'all" she said picking up her final bags.

Sandy was about to step into the bus, until Spongebob grabbed her arm and pulled her back, "Sandy, please don't go," he said, Sandy sighed, "Are you coming or not?" the driver said, "Give me a minute ok." Sandy said, then she turned back to Spongebob, "Give me one good reason why I should stay!" She raised her voice she held her free hand on her hip.

Spongebob looked at the ground to his left, trying to think of something good to say, 'Come on Spongebob, don't screw it up,' he thought to himself, "Because you're smart, and Bikini Bottom needs your intelligence." Spongebob said, thinking that it would work.

Sandy sigh shaking her head, she didn't say anything, she just turned around to walk on the bus.

Spongebob jumped in horror, 'It didn't work, quick think of something' he thought pulling at the hairs on the top of his head, "UH, because, Sandy, Squidward needs you," he said, "Sure he does," Sandy says not bothering to turn around, "Uh, because I need you," Spongebob shouted reaching his hand out to her.

Sandy stopped in her tracks, but she didn't turn around, "Tell me, why do y'all need me, I mean, I am just," "NO! You are NOT just a land creature Sandy, you, are more that, Ok? I mean, I, who would I practice Karate with? And actually lose? Squidward, Patrick and Krabs don't know karate," he said, "There's classes for that," she said, "but, I don't want a class, I want you, if you leave I don't think I'll be able to do karate anymore, or even extreme sports," he said, "Than don't, 'cause I really don't care," she said, "You don't care about me?" he asked, she didn't say anything, she just continued to walked towards the bus, Spongebob gasped.

He ran after Sandy, "Sandy, please don't go, I don't know what to say, ok, I am scared Sandy I don't want to loose you Sandy, I am so scared Sandy, I don't know what to do, I don't know what to say, just PLEASE Sandy, Please don't leave." he cried "If y'all didn't want me to leave, than why did y'all say it? Huh why did you say I should go back? Isn't that what ya wanted?" she asked, "No, Sandy that's not what I wanted, I didn't mean it! Honest Sandy I didn't." he shook his head, "I don't know what I was thinking." he said tugging at the corners of his spongy head.

"Of course you didn't, y'all should really learn to watch what ya say, but ya know what? For the first time in your life, y'all are right about something, and so why don't y'all go brag onto y'alls friends at how wrong I was to trust y'all, go tell them how wrong I was to think you and I could ever be tighter than bark on a tree, go tell them at how wrong I was for fallen for such a stupid sea critter," Sandy yelled, pushing him to the ground, by now Sandy's tears were streaming down her face, "Go tell your friends that y'all were right, go tell your friends that y'all drove me outta town, tell ya what, Spongebob, delete my number off your phone, and forget that I was ever here, and I'll do the same," she said taking her phone out of her pocket, "Don't, Sandy, don't delete me," he said, "Why not?" she asked, "because I don't want you to," he said, "Does it look like I care what y'all want?" she asked, "No but, if you ever cared for me, you wouldn't," he said, "If y'all cared for me, y'all would let me go" she said, so he stopped, and then she left, but as she was stepping onto the bus she heard him speak, "You're right, if you love something you should let it go, and so I am, but before you go Sandy, I want you to know this, I will never forget you, I will cry myself to bed every night, and then dream that you were still here, until I die, I will go into a deep depression, possibly ending in me killing myself, and then I still wouldn't forget you, I won't stop caring for you, and please remember these three words," he pauses for a second, "I love you," he finished.

Sandy's jaw drops a little, like what he had said was Impossible, "N, no y'all can't love me," she said getting off the bus, again, " I mean, I'm a land critter, and you're a," "A sea creature, Sandy, I see now that it shouldn't matter whether or not one is different, whether a man loves another man, or a woman loves another woman, or the color of their skin, black or white, yellow or, brown fur, all that should matter is if you love that person, and I came to love you, ever since the day we met, I was too stupid to see that at first, but when the hurt, and fear of you leaving, forever, it shattered my heart like thin glass, thinking that I would spend the rest of my days, lonely and heartbroken, hating everyone that rubbed their happiness in my face with their love, but realizing that it's not them, but me, I am probably the worst guy to fall in love with, I had broken your heart, again, and this time, it's even worse, this time I drove you away, and now you may not even come back, and I don't blame you, so Sandy, I'm not going to stop you from going," he said picking up her bags and bringing them onto the bus.

Sandy follows Spongebob, "Are y'all sure?" she asked, Spongebob forces a smile onto his face, "Yeah, I am sorry, I didn't mean to make you cry, I just, please Sandy, don't forget me," he said walking off the bus, with Sandy behind him, he turns around to see her standing at the door then he waves, and says, "I love you" then the door on the bus closes, and the bus drives off, leaving Spongebob behind.

Sandy looked behind her, at the dim lit bus stop, where a square figure stood in the middle of the road watching her disappear forever, soon he'd regret his move, telling the woman he loved farewell, Spongebob's silhouette standing in the middle of the street as he watched the bus drive away, you couldn't make out his expression, until his silver tears fell down his cheeks, tears started to fall down Sandy's cheeks, faster than before, she had to tell herself to look forward, that it was too late to go back.

Once the bus was out of sight, Spongebob dropped his head and started walking back to his pineapple, probably to cry himself to sleep, "I'm ready, depression, I'm ready, depression," he said aloud as he walked home.

Squidward was standing at his bedroom window when he seen Spongebob walking down the street. Squidward then smiled and opened his window, "We sure proved her wrong, didn't we Spongebob!" Squidward shouted, Spongebob stopped walking and slowly turned to face Squidward, Squidward then stopped laughing, seeing the depressed look on the sponges face, his eyes and nose were red, like he had been crying a lot, 'I can't believe I'm going to say this,' Squidward thought, "What's wrong?" Squidward asked, Spongebob looked down away from Squidward, "She's gone" Spongebob said with more tears filling up in his eyes, "Who's gone?" Squidward asked, Spongebob looked back at Squidward, "Sandy, she's gone, forever out of my life, and, it was all my fault, if only I hadn't said that to her, she would still be here" he shouted putting his hand on his forehead as if to think, then he burst out crying.

The next thing Spongebob knew was that he was in Squidward's house, and he was crying into his shirt, soaking the brown material all the way down, "Spongebob, calm down before you flood this place," Squidward said picking Spongebob off of his shirt, "Gross!" Squidward complained looking down at his now wet shirt.

Spongebob had calmed down, he was still crying, but not as much, "Ok Spongebob, what is wrong with you, I mean I never seen you cry this much, even though you cry every day, what happened?" Squidward asked, "I loved her, Squidward" Spongebob said, "Loved who, Sandy?" Squidward questioned, Spongebob nodded, "but now, I drove her away, and now she's never coming back," Spongebob said, "Why, where is she?" Squidward asked, "She went back home to Texas, I shouldn't have been so mean to her, I shouldn't have said it, it's all my fault that she's gone," Spongebob said as he started to cry again, "Spongebob, Sponge whoa stop crying," Squidward said, "I can't help it, she was my best friend, and I loved her, I told her that if I loved something that I'd let it go, I let her go Squidward, I let the most amazing woman in my life go, like that, and it's all my fault" Spongebob said, "Geez, Spongebob, it's not like it's the end of the world," Squidward said, "It is for me" Spongebob cried, "W, without, her, without, S, Sandy, I have nothing," Spongebob said, "That's not true, you have Gary, and Patrick, plus Krabs, and your parents, and I hate to admit it, you've got me too," Squidward said, Spongebob looked down at Squidward's rug, "I loved her" he said, "You've said that," Squidward dully said, Spongebob shot his head up at Squidward, now for some reason he was angry, "I don't care if I've already said it a thousand times, I will say it a thousand more if I have to!" Spongebob yelled at Squidward, this surprised Squidward, Spongebob never yelled at him, ever. Spongebob then calmed back down, and he looked back down, "I, I'm sorry Squidward, I just, I need to be left alone for a while," Spongebob quietly said as he stood up and started to walk back out of the Easter Island head.

Spongebob walked to his Pineapple, he opened the door, or at least tried, but it was locked so, Spongebob dug through his pocket for his key, but couldn't find it, 'Great, I'm locked out,' Spongebob thought as he sat down at the bottom of the door.

Spongebob leaned his head back against the metal door, 'I can't believe I let her go,' he thought, fresh tears started to fall down his face, 'Land creatures are better than sea creatures,' he thought, 'I can't believe I let a land creature beat me at heartbreak,' he thought, 'She is gone, forever, and it's all my fault,' he thought, he turned his face to the dark sky, that started to shimmer with diamonds, or what looked like diamonds at first, turned out to be the cold rain of Bikini Bottom.

The droplets started off light, and then started to get harder, 'Perfect,' he thought as he sat in the rain, 'I'm stuck outside in the rain,' he thought as he looked up at the falling rain, which only made him more depressed, rain always made him sad, his eyes shined from his tears, which that wasn't the only thing that shined, below him something shiny caught his eye, he picked it up and realized it was the key to his house, Spongebob sighed, 'Why do I put it there if I keep forgetting,' Spongebob thought as he stood up and went to unlock his door, but as he was about to unlock it, a loud thunder boomed, scaring him into dropping his key, this only irritated him more, he bent back down and picked up the key and unlocked the door and stepped inside his lonely Pineapple.

Gary slithered over to his master, sensing the sad aura around him, he grew curious, "Meow?" Spongebob didn't answer he just put his stuff down, and went towards his room, "Meow," but still no answer. Spongebob opened the door to his bedroom, and walked in, and slammed the door shut, leaving Gary on the other side, but he had forgotten that there was a pet door at the bottom of the door, so Gary went in the room and went onto Spongebob's bed with him, "Meow," "I don't want to talk about it," Spongebob muffled out from under his pillow, "Meow?" "No, it has nothing to do with Patrick," Spongebob said, "Meow?" Spongebob hesitated, "Yeah, she left, and she's never coming back," Spongebob said, "Meow?" Spongebob shot up from his bed and looked at Gary, "because I was a careless jerk, ok, I didn't mean to make her feel that way, I just, can you give me some peace and quiet?" Spongebob questioned pushing Gary off his bed. Gary had given up trying to cheer up his young master, seeing that he didn't want to talk, but to be alone.

Next Morning

Spongebob woke up to a head ache, and his eyes were filled with crust from crying himself to sleep, his heart still ached, it was like a small piece of him had died sometime last night, in a way it did.

Spongebob took a shower to get, her, off his mind, he couldn't do anything anymore, and it was about time that he forget her and move on, in reality he knew he wouldn't. The hot water mixed with his fresh and dry tears, "I belong in Texas, where my REAL friends are," Sandy said in his head, 'Was I not a real enough friend for her?' he questioned, 'Get it together Squarepants, she's happy where she's at, she's with her family now,' Spongebob told himself to make himself feel better, but it only made him worse, 'She was your family' he thought to himself. Spongebob closed his eyes and let the water run down his body, he desperately wished that it could wash away his pain, but nothing was that good, nothing like that existed, and if it did, where was it when he needed it?

Spongebob sat down at his kitchen table eating his favorite cereal, but he couldn't find the strength to pick the spoon up and eat the cereal, he hated feeling depressed, because he could never do anything right. He couldn't even cook right, he didn't even go to work that morning, and he kept ignoring the calls that his boss and Squidward sent.

Then there was a knock at the door, "Go away, I'm busy," he said, but the knocking wouldn't stop, Spongebob sighed and went to answer the door, to see that Squidward was standing behind it, "Spongebob, you're late to work," Squidward said, Spongebob didn't answer, he just stares at Squidward's shirt, the he slams the door in Squidward's face and walks back to the kitchen until he sees someone sitting on his sofa, he shakes his head, thinking that it was just a hallucination, "S, Sandy, that can't be, y, you left," "It's me, Spongebob," Sandy said standing up and walking over to him, "N, no it can't be," Spongebob says his eyes start to fill with tears, and he starts to back up, but she grabs his arm and pulls him into a hug, he tries to get away, but she only hugs him tighter, "Spongebob, stop, it's me," she said, Spongebob stops and hugs her back and then he starts to cry into her, first it was just one or two huffs, and then it turns into a bowl.

Sandy then starts to feel bad, she had never seen him cry this bad, and it was like she could feel his pain, and sorrow from his hug, "Spongebob, calm down" she said rubbing his back but he doesn't he just keeps crying, "I, I thought," he said before he started to cough, "I thought I had lost you," he said further deepening the hug.

Tears then fill to the rim of Sandy's eyelids, "Spongebob, please, stop crying" Sandy said, and now she was starting to cry, "I, I can't help it," he said, "I, I love you Sandy, s, so much" he cried, Sandy then stops crying, "Spongebob, please stop crying," she said, but he couldn't stop, then she thinks of a way she could stop him from crying.

Sandy starts to take off her helmet, (she had bought a new one), then she pulls Spongebob close and she kisses him, cutting his crying off, now the sponge is surprised, but when he finally realizes what was happening he kisses back. It felt so magical, it felt like forever of them kissing, but was actually only a few seconds until Sandy had to breathe.

Sandy puts her helmet back on, "Spongebob, y'all have to stop crying," she said wiping away the rest of his tears, Spongebob in now blushing, and smiling, "So does that me you, love me too, that you forgive me?" Spongebob asked, "Of course, that's what friends are for, but I guess we ain't friends anymore," she smiled, Spongebob smiled too, "I still want to apologize for being a jerk," he said, "Y'all don't have to apologize," she said, Spongebob smiles and hugs Sandy, "Let's promise Sandy, lets promise we'll never fight again," he said, Sandy smiled, "I'd like that, partner," Sandy winks at him, and he blushes.

The End.

Finally I finished this story, and I hope you guys like it, and please tell me how it was, until next time.


End file.
